


幻梦人生

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: AU。用了原名，咳嗽第一人称。创作时间：2014年4月6日
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	幻梦人生

我出生在一个不值一提的小镇上，我猜它最了不起也只能作为某个死掉的名人的故乡而出名，可还没有这么一个人，要么他还没出名，要么他还没死。附近倒是有个不错的大学，不过我选择了洛杉矶。

前一年我住在学校宿舍里，后来我搬去了西好莱坞，合租者是个叫理查德的家伙。那天在我被便利店里的巴基斯坦裔店主抄着足有两尺长的菜刀追杀了五条街之后，正好撞上他下楼倒垃圾，接着他带我回到他的公寓里，他给我弄了点药。那公寓里家具不多，都很旧，我知道那个位置晚上会吵得要死，但我还是决定住在那儿了。

他也是中西部人，来自圣路易斯。他留了头发，却不是个嬉皮士，他学经济，也会拉小提琴，我不知道他拉得好还是不好，总之我不喜欢听，这大概可以作为我总是莫名地对他发火的理由。但他也不管我，有时晚上他打包点寿司回来，往餐桌上一放，然后回他房间里锁着门拉琴。我们从不在一起吃饭。

大二的第二个学期他要去法国做一学期的交换生，他说会给我找个室友和我分担房租，他临行前约上我和那个素未谋面的室友到一家希腊餐馆吃饭，吃一种加了味道古怪的酱料的裹着海鲜的面饼。事实上我见过他，他叫杰夫瑞·伊斯贝尔，同一个小镇，同一个高中，同一届。当然，我猜他不会是能让拉斐特出名的家伙，他能不能出名是个问题，现在看来一时半会儿也死不了。

杰夫瑞问他是不是考虑到了一点，理查德看着我说，他根本不知道我是拉斐特人。事实上，你说什么我都不记得了。他眨眼好像这事儿理所当然，不过我也只和他住了半年而已。他头发留得有些长了，垂下来沾到了酱料，然后随手找了根绑海鲜的麻绳把头发扎了起来。你们会好好相处的对吧，至少好好对那间公寓。

那间公寓是以他的名义租的，不过据我所知后来他再没回过洛杉矶，他直接从巴黎去了纽约，后来又回到了圣路易斯。

我们很少说话，那学期特别忙碌，而杰夫瑞学的是什么专业我也没兴趣去问。而转变发生在期中考之后那天，我没计划好要在春假里干什么，我早上考完了试，买了份冰透的半打装的啤酒回公寓里。警察在那儿。

我打开了一瓶啤酒，又递给警探一瓶问他要不要，他说工作时间不喝酒。我喝掉了手上那瓶，又打开了下一瓶。警探对我说，有人举报我的室友贩卖镇静剂，他们在我室友的房间里找到了证据。我也得跟他回局里取证。我路上把剩下的啤酒都喝完了，我不知道他们为什么不阻止我。

后来我说在杰夫瑞之前，我还有个室友，他现在在巴黎。我真是醉了，后来也想不清楚我到底说了什么使得他们相信那包粉末是理查德留下的了。后来我把他也保释了出来，凌晨三点，路上已经没有营业的商店了，也没有车。我们在洛杉矶住了不久，都不太记得回去的路。

你知道，我恨这个。我又说，不，你不知道。

他没说什么，点了支烟。我不知道为什么这种情况下他会有烟，然后他给我一根。我们花了点时间才找到了回公寓的路。

春假剩下的时间里，我们挣了笔小钱，一个来自俄亥俄的司机让我们帮他把卡车开回去。我们轮流驾驶，路上载了一些嬉皮士。杰夫瑞醒着的时候和他们聊印度大麻和东方玄学，还有惠特曼的诗。

我们把车开回俄亥俄，然后搭灰狗长途大巴回到了洛杉矶。距离春假结束还有两天，我在公寓里睡了整整一天，我醒来之后把自己泡进浴缸里，还拿了一份《法国世界报》。杰夫瑞从外面回来，敲门问我想不想去看电影。我说好，把报纸丢在盥洗台边，起身擦干自己，换了身衣服。我拿着那份报纸出门，弄湿了大半，一不小心就撕掉了一部分。

我们坐地铁去圣莫妮卡，在地铁里没什么人，我们看起那份只剩了一半的报纸。他会法文，他把报纸上的文字翻译成英文念给我听，马赛某家银行被抢劫，有三个劫匪，他们绑架了一个小女孩做人质。

后来呢。我问他。

他说，报纸被你撕掉了，我不知道。

你不知道新闻有个叫做导语的部分吗。

那只是关于新闻中最关键的部分。好了，我能找到一份完整的，是个讣告，你要听吗。

我说你他妈可以闭嘴了。

事实上并不是我叫他闭嘴，他就真的闭嘴了，是因为我们看着那份法语报纸，想起了在巴黎的理查德。地铁又开过了两站，车轮的声响特别大。我犹豫了一下，问他是怎么认识理查德的。

我在打工的酒吧认识他，我陪他练法语，有时白天什么客人都没有，正好我当值，我们就用投影仪看看法语片。看夏布洛尔和特吕弗，理查德听不太懂。

我问他为什么会法语，他说他妈妈是个法国人，他的父亲战后在法国北部一个小港口认识了她。接着我们又聊了一会法国片，在影院里看的是一部十分庸俗的喜剧。是个劣等的影院，但我后来有点明白杰夫瑞为什么要选那儿，我们可以坐在最后一排抽烟，一支接一支地抽，根本没人管我们。

银幕不大，坐在最后一排时就很难不去理会那些黑色的部分，于是银幕里移动着的画面就变得十分地渺小，仿佛我是从一个小孔里窥见别的世界，别的生活。事实上，的确如此。因此这给我一种古怪的安全感，那些欢乐的时光和完美的人生和我无半分联系，并不能引起我心中半丝波澜。抽烟抽得我喉咙难受，我只买了可乐，已经不太冰了。

那天晚上回到公寓里，楼下的房东叫我去接电话，是理查德。我本以为和我把责任推在他身上，他要来责问我。但他没有，他说给他说会儿英语，他想听。

我把上半学期学校里的事、特别是那个他说总是刁难他的教授的事给他细说了一遍，然后又告诉他我使得警察认为他和售卖非法药物有某种联系。他不以为意地说，他父母去了洛杉矶一趟，没事了。

杰夫瑞下楼了，站在楼梯半中间看着我，我招了招手让他过来。我们靠在一起，从话筒里听理查德的声音。他的声音有点哑了，杰夫瑞和我不时接上几句，都是一副明显的中西部口音，好像我们通过这些电流构建出了一个虚幻的中西部。

他每周周末给我们打一次电话。杰夫瑞隔几天就买一份《法国世界报》或者《费加罗报》，我每晚去他打工的酒吧里看书或者做功课，有时喝威士忌加冰。在闲暇时，我坐在吧台上听他翻译那些新闻。

五月初的第一个周末他没有打电话来，接着他是周二给我们打了电话。理查德在我看来一直是个平静理智的人，那天是我仅有的一次见证他的崩溃，他说全巴黎都是白痴，他这辈子不想再讲一句他妈的法语。

杰夫瑞说，我听威廉说你会拉小提琴，可我还没听过。是很长一段时间的沉默，我知道他移开了话筒，剧烈地咳嗽了一阵。然后他说，你等等，我去取琴。我们等了很久，他大概没在公寓里，去了某个偏僻的还在营业的杂货店里打了电话，因此必须往返几个街区才能取来他的小提琴。

他那边很吵，而我所处的公寓里，此时也有住客们陆续归来。我们必须靠得很近才能听见那阵细微的琴声，最后我们的耳朵贴在了一起。那时我必须承认，理查德小提琴拉得好极了。等我放下话筒，这栋楼，整个西好莱坞，已经变得静谧无比。

他再没给我们打过电话，余下的一两个月忙碌地过去了。他转学到纽约时联络过我一次，我猜他也不会喜欢纽约，但他的命运已和我没有太紧的关联了。后来他听说杰夫瑞回到拉斐特时又邀请他到圣路易斯做客，但那已经是二十多年后了，彼时我正在北冰洋见证一个鬼知道是什么的遗迹或者化石挖掘过程，试图搞到点一手资料，再次也能写个疯狂版的《哈尔·罗杰历险记》。

到了暑假，杰夫瑞要去拉斯维加斯打工，我并不了解他的工作内容是什么，不过我同意用刚买来的二手车载他一程。我跟他说，我打算回拉斐特，我已经有两年没回去过了。他说他这辈子都不打算回去第二次，他连信都没给家里写过，联络方式都没有。我们沉默了一阵，我说谁知道呢，也许你或者我活不过三十岁。

无论如何，谁都得承认，人生就是由各种各样始料未及的事情组成的，它们都是不可控制的。是啊，谁知道呢。正如在春假开始的那天晚上，我本想叫他在天亮前就从公寓里滚出去，我这辈子也不想见到他第二次。还有我那天在拉斯维加斯下车，本来只是想买个吉士汉堡。

END


End file.
